


Please, Say My Name

by 14ravens1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Levi is a little shit in this fic lol, F/M, If I don’t start seeing more of them I will scream, Moblit and Hange are too cute together, im not sure lol, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ravens1/pseuds/14ravens1
Summary: Moblit has only ever seen Hange as a friend and coworker, however, recent events cause him to see Hange in a new light.
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so criticism, comments, and other such things are really appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

“Section Commander, what in the world are you doing?”

Moblit Berner considered himself a patient man. Growing up with two sisters, two brothers and an incredibly overbearing mother had made him believe he could withstand just about any annoyance that came his way. This, of course, changed when he met Hange Zoë for the first time. He recalled it involved some vigorous hand shaking, and a deep feeling in his gut that he would regret what he was getting into.

“Oh, Moblit, what a surprise! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Hange excitedly waved at him. Normally, Hange was a headache on her own, but when she had her hand stuck down a captured Titan’s throat that was currently being held open by two (hopefully) thick steel bars, well, let's just say she was one of the reasons for his growing dependence on alcohol.

“Section Commander, please take your hand out of that Titan’s mouth! We don’t know how thick those steel bars are!” exclaimed Moblit.

“Oh come on, I just want to see what Titan saliva does! Besides, those steel bars should hold, I had them measured out myself.” Hange smiled back at him. Moblit sighed. When she got like this, there was nothing that could stop her, probably not even Captain Levi. OK, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Hange hummed happily as she worked, a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. If Moblit was being honest, he enjoyed when she got like this, entering a level of focus so great it was almost impossible for someone to get her out of it. Moblit decided that if she was going to keep working, he might as well help her. Sitting down on the ground, he asked Hange, “So, what are you working on this time around?”

“Well I’m glad you asked, my wonderful assistant! I’m trying to extract some saliva from these Titans, and I want to see if they have any effects on the human body.” Moblit nodded.

“So you’re looking to see if it can, let’s say, speed up the healing process, or make some kind of drug or something else?”

“Exactly! Oh, you’re so smart Moblit, it makes me glad to have you as an assistant!” Hange cheered, temporarily taking her hand out of the Titan’s mouth and shaking Moblit’s shoulders in glee.

“S-Section Commander, stop, your getting my shoulders wet!” Moblit cried, and Hange stopped.

“Oh, I guess I got a little carried away there, haha, oops!” Hange shrugged, a cheeky smirk on her face.

Moblit let out another sigh. "I hope Titan saliva isn't particularly hard to get out of clothes," he said, "but in the meantime, let's finish this up, hey, Hange?" Hange smirked to herself, and then giggled. "What's wrong Section Commander?" Moblit asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hange said, "except, you just called me by my name instead of "Section Commander." You must be pretty tired to call me by my name instead of my rank." Moblit gasped, forgetting for a moment his hand was inside the Titan's mouth, thus slapping a handful of saliva on his face.

"S-Section Commander! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Moblit requested. "Oh, don't be so stuck up about it!" Hange laughed. Her expression then seemed to soften a little. "Besides, I like it when you call me by my name," she said quietly.

"E-excuse me?" Moblit stuttered, slightly confused by what he had seen. Did the Squad Leader just blush, or was that his imagination? Either way, her expression would be one he would keep thinking about well into the night. In fact, he might even sketch it down later in a notebook one of the new recruits had given him as a gift. Yeah, that might be nice. Before the moment could continue any further, the Titan unexpectedly groaned, causing both of them to jump. Hange and Moblit both glanced at each other.

Hange laughed and said, "well, that at least shows Gacy here is still alive and kicking! Let's keep working, shall we? Actually, maybe we should wipe that saliva off your face first." Hange took a cloth laying net to her and wiped down Moblit's face. Moblit, on the other hand, managed to sputter out a confirmation that they should keep working, and the two continued to extract samples well into the night. It was only when Hange got up from her seated position and declared she was going to bed did Moblit even consider sleeping, registering that he was, in fact close to passing out from exhaustion.

After pulling out the metal restraints from Gacy's mouth, Moblit trudged back to his room, mind wandering to various subjects, but all of them seeming to connect back to Hange. As he slowly made his way back to his room, he caught sight of something that was definitely out of place in a military encampment. Two soldiers, who he recognized as part of the Garrison Regiment, were making out underneath the torchlight, totally enthralled in each other. Moblit registered it, and didn't think about it again. That is, until he finished his sketch of Hange and blew out his torchlight. Thinking about the two soldiers, so clearly in love, made Moblit only slightly jealous. Hange kept him on his toes, and following her around 24/7 didn't really make him much of a casanova.  
  
"Maybe Hange'll be my girlfriend, it's not exactly like I'm talking to anyone else at the moment." Moblit chuckled to himself, thinking that someone like Hange, so spontaneous and energetic, would never be interested in someone as plain and cautious as him. Besides, they were just coworkers, and just barely friends, and they would never be anything more. That was the final thought that crossed Moblit's mind as he fell into a blissful, deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

  
  
Moblit awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun streaming directly across his eyes. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms, yawning heavily. Once again, Hange’s crazy experiments and data gatherings had left him exhausted. The details of last night were a bit of a haze, if he was being honest. The only things he remembered from last night was Hange’s crazy Titan saliva experiment, the expression on her face when he said her name, and those two damn Garrison soldiers. Cursing himself for his jealousy, Moblit walked to his window and checked his window, before making a horrible realization.

”I’m late!” He yelled to himself internally. He quickly scrambled to put on his uniform, and brushed his teeth even quicker than that. He would unfortunately have to leave his hair the way it was, stuck up in different directions like the fur of a frightened cat, abandoning his usual neat hairstyle.

Moblit burst out the door, cursing himself the entire way as he dashed to Hange’s titan experimentation zone. He could only think of the scolding Hange would give him. She would probably tell him off as soon as he arrived, but she would get over it. He hoped. Moblit sped through the gate as quick as he could, and slammed his hand against the wooden pole that marked the entrance to the Titan holding area. “I’m sorry I’m late Section Commander! It’ll never happen again!” As Moblit scanned the area, it occurred to him that Hange was nowhere to be found, the only souls in sight being the few captured titans they had and a couple of frightened soldiers, who had startled at his sudden entrance.

”Excuse me, but do you know where Section Commander Hange is?” He asked a soldier standing nearby, who was giving him a bewildered look. 

“Uh, she left over 4 hours ago, on a mission outside the Walls. She said she wanted to capture more titans for research” the soldier said. Moblit groaned to himself, and took a seat on the floor, back pressed against the wall. Not only was he horrifically late, but the Section Commander had set out on a mission without him. He could only imagine what was happening right now. Maybe she let her curiosity get the best of her, and as a result, was eaten. Moblit buried his face in his crossed arms, wondering to himself, “how could I be so stupid?” 

Moblit stayed in that position for about an hour, feeling nothing but shame. However, his stupor was soon interrupted by the sound of a cart being wheeled in, followed by a jovial voice. “It’s a shame we couldn’t capture more, but hey, at least we’ve got this beauty to show for our work today!” Moblit jerked his head up. Hange was back! He could finally apologize to her in person for staying in so late.

Dashing up to her, he grabbed her hands in his, gripping them tightly. “Section Commander! I’m so sorry I slept in today, it won’t happen again, I promise you!” Moblit promised. Hange smiled at him, promising that “it’s all right, seriously! You know I can handle myself.” Moblit shook his head, telling her “but what if you get injured out there? What if your capture target breaks loose? What if-“ Hange put her hand over his mouth.

“Come on, Moblit, if you keep worrying about me like that, you’ll be one step away from becoming my mother! I can handle myself out there, understand? It’s okay that you weren’t there.” Moblit nodded, but the frown never left his face, even as he was restraining the titan. 

After he finished restraining the titan, which Hange had decided to name "Wayne", he jogged so that he was standing next to her. "Section Commander, I'm still really sorry about this morning. Is there seriously anything I can do to make up for it? Anything at all?" Moblit inquired desperately.

Hange looked him over. He was clearly very bothered by this, and most likely wouldn't forget about it. In fact, he would probably end up worrying about it again tomorrow, which she didn't want. "Fine Moblit, since you seem to still be bothered by this morning, I have one request for you."

"Anything, Section Commander! I'll be able to do it!"

"I want you to address me by my name. No more of this 'Section Commander' nonsense, you got it?"

Moblit paused. Even he couldn't deny it was one of her stranger requests, and that was saying a lot. Nevertheless, he obliged with her request. "Of course, S- Hange, I'll do that right away!" Hange smiled at him and pulled him into a headlock.

"There's the spirit! Say, Moblit, after we finish up with work here, want to get a drink or something? Maybe a 'romantic' dinner? Hahaha!"

Moblit chuckled as he was pressed against her hip, but denied it anyways. "I don't want a repeat of today, you know, Hange? Besides, I should probably lighten up on drinking. Not only that, but we aren't romantic partners. We're just coworkers after all."

A dissapointed expression flashed across Hange's face. "Yeah, just coworkers. Nothing more."

Before Moblit could think more about what the expression on her face meant, she released him from her clutches. "Well, let's get a move on, lot's more experimenting to do!" she laughed joyfully.

Moblit smiled and said back to her "Of course Hange! Just no more saliva, please."

The duo continued to work well into the evening once again, in comfortable silence. It was unusual for Hange to be so quiet, especially now. That silence was broken by the scraping of a wooden chair, and Hange declaring that she was going to bed. 

Moblit smiled at her, and said that he would clean up for her. Then, something unexpected happens. Hange leans in, and places a kiss on the top of his head. Moblit turns towards her, shock written across his face, but Hange had already left the room. At that point, several trillion thoughts flew through Moblit's mind, and the one that was most prominent at that moment was: 

_"I really need a drink."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, and welcome to the second and final chapter of the fic. I had a lot of fun with this one, and it turns out listening to music makes writing waaay easier. Who knew? Anyways, kudos, comments and criticism are appreciated, and please enjoy.

_What the hell have I done!?_

Hange clutched at her rabidly beating heart, and leaned against the door, a cold sweat starting to form across her skin. She had most definitely fucked up. A crimson blush spread across her face as she slid down to the floor. She had most DEFINITELY fucked up. She let out a quiet groan and hid her face in her hands. She had done it almost automatically, no thought involved at all. She never _meant_ to kiss Moblit, it was just that he looked so damn _cute_ all the time and this time around, she just couldn't resist. Who wouldn’t after knowing how great the guy was? It was almost as if he was sent from the heavens above. 

Hange let out another groan, and resisted the urge to slam her head back into the wall. Ever since Moblit had joined the Survey Corps alongside Hange, hair neatly parted in the middle and nearly trembling with nerves, she had been infatuated. If someone was to ask her why she liked Moblit the way she did, she wouldn't be able to come up with an answer. He was just so incredibly _himself_ , Hange couldn't resist the urge to try and get closer to him. Which was probably the reason she walked up to the current Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, and practically begged him to put Moblit on her team once she was promoted to Section Commander. Erwin agreed, of course, and since that day Moblit had been dutifully undertaking his tasks and making sure Hange didn't get killed, blissfully unaware of her huge crush on him. 

This time around, Hange really did slam the back of her head into the wall. The fact that she had a crush on him seemed obvious to everyone, except, of course, Moblit himself. Hange recalled the day when she was sitting in the cafeteria, eating the usual rations that everyone else had, a plain and uninspiring meal of stale bread and a broth which seemed to have _some_ kind of vegetable in it. She remembered Levi, in all his grumpy, dead-fish-eyed glory, had strolled up to her, placed his meal directly in front of where she sat, and asked in that signature deadpan of his: "so, Moblit, huh?" 

Hange had nearly chocked on her food, and it wasn't made any better by the steady stream of comrades who had started to form a slightly menacing circle around her position. Miche slapped her on the back, causing Hange to stop chocking. Although, she would have preferred death to the interrogation that was soon to follow. For the rest of the day, she was almost non-stop pestered by her friends, who drew immense glee from seeing Hange, the normally confident and outspoken scientist, reduced to a blushing and stammering mess. Out of everyone, Levi of all people seemed to enjoy it the most, relishing the fact that this time, he wasn't the one being annoyed by useless questions. At one point, he even got her to run into Moblit, causing her to flush redder than a tomato and run out the room. To this day, it remained one of Levi's favorite memories. It was only enhanced by Moblit's warning glare in his direction afterwards. 

Hange huffed into her hands a final time, and then stood up and started to get undressed. The blush was still on her cheeks, and she was still rather light-headed and jelly-legged from her unintentional kiss, but she would be damned if she wouldn't at least get a good nights sleep. The filing of documents and the kiss had taken a lot out of her, and she decided the best course of action was to just sleep it off. She would deal with the dread and embarrassment she would surely face tomorrow in due time, but for now, it was time to rest. And with that thought, she dropped into bed, and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Moblit was hungover. Actually, that might have been a bit of an understatement. He was groggy, confused, and _oh god was he confused._ Walls, so much for “no drinking tonight”. Moblit never imagined something as simple as a kiss could do this to him. As Hange walked out the door the previous evening, he had dazedly fixed everything in the office, to a near dizzying state of perfection, and then immediately walked to his favorite bar. After that, he had drank for what was essentially the entire night, attempting to enlighten himself on the current situation with alcohol. Considering the fact he was still as conflicted as he was last night, it hadn't seemed to have worked. 

Moblit sighed, and peeled himself off of the table. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't even think of one possibility for Hange's motives that night. Maybe it was a spur-of-the-moment decision, although it wasn't like the room was charged with any kind of romantic or sexual tension. Perhaps she was just tired, and wasn't thinking straight when she did it. That was probably why, but if that was the case, why couldn't Moblit forget about it? He just couldn't forget how her lips had gracefully touched his hair, leaving behind a strangely sweet smell that was reminiscent of vanilla. _“W_ _alls, I'm starting to sound like a grade schooler!"_ Moblit thought to himself. 

Before he knew it, he had found himself back at his room. Strangely enough, he hadn't seen Hange anywhere at all. He would have expected her to jump out and surprise him with some exuberant greeting that was sure to worsen the headache he had acquired from his hangover. Moblit laughed to himself quietly. Her loud eccentricity was, in his opinion, one of her most endearing traits, and had more often than not found her antics amusing, if not a little nerve-wracking. Before he could ponder more, he heard the rapid tapping of feet behind him. Turning around, he saw Nifa, a fellow soldier in Hange's unit. Gasping for breath, she asked him, "Where in the world have you been Moblit?! Did you forget about the expedition today? Everyone's been preparing to leave and you're the only one missing! Hange's been worried sick!" 

Moblit dumbly stared at her and asked, "Hange was worried about me?" 

"Yes! Now get your ass to the barracks and get ready!" Nifa grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the changing room, where he quickly put on his cape and ODM gear. Mounting his horse, he prepared for the expedition outside the walls. Taking a quick glance around, he noticed Hange up front, talking animatedly with Captain Levi and Commander Smith about some subject that had gotten her to go red in the face, most likely with excitement about some new experiment she wanted to try out. Moblit smiled to himself, and directed his horse to Hange's position. 

"Hey, Sec- Hange." 

Hange let out a gasp, and turned around so quickly she could have broken her neck. An odd smile flickered onto Captain Levi's face, and muttered to himself, "so, first name basis already, four eyes?" 

"H-hey Moblit, how's it going? You feeling okay? Didn't drink too much last night I hope.."

"What? How could you tell?"

Hange smiled a little bashfully. "To be honest.. you look like shit Moblit." He had heavy bags under his eyes, and his usually neat haircut was now slightly unkempt. He also smelt heavily of liquor. For some reason, Hange found this immensely attractive. God, what the fuck was wrong with her? Moblit laughed nervously, and Hange nearly died, god he was so damn cute. Levi made another remark about "sexual tension" under his breath, which caused Hange to look straight ahead, a blush forming across her face once again. Moblit glanced at her, and murmured under his breath, "so, about last night... I didn't mind at all. You were probably tired, so it doesn't matter to me." 

Hange blushed even harder, and stammered out something that sounded like an affirmation. Moblit returned his gaze to the front, and Levi, of all people, fucking _snorted_. And with that, and a declaration from Erwin, the Scout regiment set out on a yet another expedition beyond the walls.

* * *

The wind was pressing against her face, and her nostrils burnt with the scent of the gas from her ODM gear, but Hange was loving every minute of what was going on. The party had, expectedly, run into a group of titans, and were currently facing off in a small skirmish against them. Hange had always loved using the ODM gear, and even when her life could be at risk, she loved the exhilaration of being narrowly missed by a titan's hand, such as now. Someone else, however, absolutely hated her daredevil style. "Hange, watch out!" Moblit cried, slashing the nape of the titan that tried to grab her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she laughed at his concern, yelling back to him, "Hey, you're using my name!" 

Moblit scowled, annoyed that the usage of her name was the thing she was fixated on right now, and not the titans who's attention she had drawn. If there was one thing about Hange that annoyed him the most, it was her recklessness. It was almost as if she didn't care at all what happened to herself, and that was what kept him constantly tearing out his hair during missions. That was a figure of speech of course, but Moblit was convinced he was going to go bald before 35 years old. If he didn't die first. Speaking of dying, it had seemed he was having a tougher time avoiding it this time around. Everyone's constant shouting, and in Hange's case cheering, and the hiss of the ODM gear caused his hangover to give him a splitting headache that almost ruined his focus. 

Hange couldn't help but notice Moblit's lapse in concentration during the mission. Perhaps this time around, she should try and kill the titans quicker instead of admiring them. It would certainly be of help to Moblit, who looked like he was at the brink of exhaustion and close to collapsing on the spot. She wouldn't worry though, she knew he was perfectly capable of his duties, even if he had walked for three days through snow and ice, he would be dauntless in the pursuit of his task. Another little quality about him that gave Hange butterflies. 

She turned away from, him, resolved to kill the titans quicker to give her faithful assistant and crush more time to relax. Zipping around, she quickly cut the nape of two more titans, before sailing down to cut down a third. However, before she could continue her streak, a strangled cry erupted from her right. A terrifyingly familiar one at that too. Halting her momentum and turning around, she was greeted with a horrible sight. Moblit, stuck in a titan's ugly meaty hand, struggling to free himself. Cursing to herself, she fired her cables into two more adjacent titans, and swung her way over to Moblit, teeth clenched in fear at what could happen. The titan brought his fist closer to his mouth, eyes gleaming maliciously and mouth split open in a brainless smile. This only spurred Hange on, moving closer and closer to Moblit's position. But, she was too far away. She couldn't make it in time even if she tried her hardest, and that terrified her. Releasing a burst of gas, she sped closer to her assistant, her crush, _her Moblit,_ as the titan grew ever closer to devouring the one she loved the most. She could never make it in time. Tears pricking at her eyes, she saw Moblit's front half being lowered into the jaw of the titan, and she silently begged for the titan to just drop dead, and for her loved one to be safe. 

Luckily it seemed fate had other plans in store for Moblit. Erwin, ice blue eyes flashing dangerously, slashed the hand off the titan, and Moblit fell to the ground below, hitting his head right on the titan's teeth as he did so. Hange was there just in time to catch him, clutching him close to her chest. He was too vulnerable and injured now to continue fihting, and it seems hitting the titan's teeth was enough to cause a concussion. He would never make it out alive if they didn't retreat immediately. To Hange's immense relief, she could hear Erwin roar over the din, "Scout Regiment! Retreat immediately!" The Scouts were quick to comply, and within 15 seconds the regiment was dashing across the plains, away from the danger of the titans. 

Glancing back at Moblit, who was leaning against her, she could easily assess the damage. A concussion was almost certain, and the titan had definitely crushed a couple bones. She had heard them break. Lip trembling, she firmly set her gaze forward, determined to get him back at all costs. 

* * *

Moblit felt like shit. A familiar feeling when you go out drinking 4 days a week, regularly. Taking a look at his surroundings, he realized he was back at the Scout Regiment headquarters, more specifically in it’s hospital ward. Shifting around in his bed, he felt he had a couple broken ribs, and a splitting headache, which meant he was probably concussed as well. He sighed to himself, swearing he would never drink again. It was because of that damn headache from his hangover that he hadn't noticed that ugly bastard of a titan's hand he was sailing into. Moblit facepalmed himself, half willing to fade out of existence. What an embarrassing way to go THAT would be.

A door creaked open from his left. Slowly looking in that direction, he was quickly smothered by a red-eyed and teary Hange, who let out a cry of "Moblit!" so loud, he was sure the titans in Shiganshina could hear her. Putting her in an embrace, he smiled at her, whispering how it would all be ok and how "I'm fine, Hange, you don't need to worry." 

"But Moblit," she blubbered, "I-I almost let you d-die! It's not damn okay!" 

She let out another wail, and Moblit sighed exasperatedly. Then, she did something totally unexpected. She smashed her lips against his own, tears still running down her face. It was smushy, wet, and _ohmygod Hange just kissed me._ Drawing apart, Hange let out a shuddery breath. The tears had stopped, but a blush had grown in to replace it. Hange gasped. "S-sorry, I just- oh god, you probably don't even like me like that, I'm just- I really love you, you know that Moblit?? Its-its ok if you don't like me, I just wanted to-" 

She abruptly stopped, as Moblit grabbed her face and drew it closer to his own. "I really do love you, Hange Zoe." 

And with that, he closed the distance between them, kissing Hange deeply and lovingly. When they drifted apart, Hange was stuttering incoherently, and Moblit looked away from her, a blush forming across his own face. It was nowhere close to Hange's, who's face was so red it would have stuck out sorely even if she was covered in titan's blood. A whistle and slow clapping came from behind them, and they both turned around to see Erwin smiling slightly, and Levi, who had the most disconcerting, shit-eating grin on his face. Hange let out a squeak, and dashed away from the scene, covering her face in her fands. 

"So, you and four eyes, huh? Congratulations." Levi smiled. Moblit grinned, and replied back, "it looks like that's the case." 

Erwin laughed, and patted him on the back. "You wouldn't believe how many times she met up with us and rambled on about you. I swear, we probably know more about you than you do yourself from her." Moblit smiled bashfully, and never felt more elated than he ever had in his entire life. From that point onwards, he swore that he would make Hange the happiest woman in existence. And, a couple months of dating afterwards, he had most definitely completed that goal, as Hange leaned in for a kiss, in front of maybe the most beautiful sunset that had ever existed. And at that moment, as Hange’s wonderful, eccentric, excitable and absolutely stunning self met him in the middle, he realized:

He truly was the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I had a lot of trouble trying to start this chapter, it was really tough to motivate myself to write this. So, I would like to thank users sweetxtemptation, joygold, and the four anonymous guests who left kudos on this fic. You guys motivated me to do this, and I really hope it’s up to your expectations (if you have any). I think I’ll continue writing, but in the meantime, I hope everyone who read this fic enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it!


End file.
